Being Vampire
by DeceptiveNature
Summary: Aidan is troubled by the sight of the small girl covered in blood from the church. Aidan&Bishop! Slash/Yaoi. Complete.


**TwoFacedPhantom: **Just finished Season One of Being Human (US version) and now I can't stop thinking about Aidan && Bishop. I feel like they shared much more than just blood in their past.

_Being Vampire_

Aidan and Bishop had just finished at the Church, having killed off everyone within it except for a small child. Aidan, who had been proud of what he had done, had lost all interest in killing when he saw that little girl's expression. She was terrified of him and in shock that her entire family had just been murdered in front of her. Her young features...her innocence...it reminded Aidan a lot of his son, who he had lost a long time ago.

He was sitting outside on the steps of the funeral parlor, thinking what he had done over when the door clicked open behind him. He didn't have to look back to know it was Bishop. Aidan sighed and glanced to the right as his creator took a seat next to him, their shoulders brushing together. The slightest contact sent an electric wave throughout the younger vampire's body.

"You've been quiet ever since we returned." Bishop stated.

"I've just been thinking." Aidan responded, voice quiet but also irritated.

"About what, Aidan?" Bishop asked in a gentle tone, eyes focused on the side of Aidan's face as if he was resisting the urge to stroke it. He had always done it in a manner of comforting his fledgling.

"What we did." He nearly growled in response, angry that Bishop had to ask a rhetorical question.

"Are you saying that our feeding has upset you? I thought it was a rather joyful meal..." Bishop stated in a calm, almost nonchalant voice while he watched a car go by. That tone had always pissed Aidan off and they were _both_ aware of that.

"I...that little girl. She was terrified of me..." He mumbled, staring down at the cement with shocked eyes.

Bishop turned his head back to Aidan. "Of course, she was. You're a monster to her, but whether she understands it or not, you did what was in your nature. You fed and you killed. There's nothing wrong with being yourself, Aidan." Now, his pale hand reached out and stroked the younger vampire's cheek, his cold fingers sliding against the bristly skin.

Aidan jerked his head away, disturbed by the arousal he had felt towards the contact. He didn't want to be aroused, because that would lead to following Bishop back inside, and following Bishop would lead to being pulled into a more private room. And a private room would lead to Bishop fucking him like a rabid animal.

"So, you're angry that you fed on the little girl's family? Even though you know nothing of her?" Bishop asked.

"You don't understand!" Aidan snapped, turning to finally look into Bishop's eyes, glaring daggers. "You never understand! You just sit there and tell me to feed, to be the shark that I am, but how am I supposed to do that when all I am left with is death? With innocence staring me in the face to remind me of what I am and always will be?" He shouted.

Bishop was quiet a moment, eye nearly twitching from the fact Aidan had decided to yell in his face like that. His fledgling new better, but no matter. "Aidan...you must not be disturbed by the small girl. All children possess the ability to do this to us. To make us feel weak and like we must protect them...don't let her blind you. You are _perfect_ the way you are...be the vampire, Aidan. Forget the girl..." His creator's voice was soft, gentle...agonizingly seductive as his words began to trail. He was leaning towards him, eyes upon his pink lips and Aidan knew he was a goner. He couldn't resist Bishop, so there was no point in trying.

Their lips met and Bishop immediately angled his head so that the kiss would become stronger, tongue forcing its way into Aidan's mouth. The younger vampire moaned, feeling Bishop's tongue run against the tip of his fangs to tease them. Despite how cruel his creator was, Bishop possessed the ability to become the sweetest of beings when kissing someone. His lips were soft and delicate, moving in just the right way. It made Aidan's eyes roll back and made him feel as though he might melt. Go ahead and say that made him sound like a teenage girl...he didn't care. He was the one who Bishop had chosen. He was the one who Bishop worshipped...and would always worship. Aidan was Bishop's pet, his loyal fledgling...and quite possibly his lover. He just had never taken the time to sit down and define what they shared together.

In a blur of movement, he was being pressed to the hard steps beneath him, groaning as the corner of the step pressed sharply into his back while Bishop now kissed him like a mad man, lips moving in a desperate need of intimacy. The pain of his back was drowned out by the pleasure he was feeling as Bishop pressed his body down onto his, their erections rubbing against the other.

"Get a room, you sick freaks!" A man taunted, his girlfriend giggling sickeningly at his comment.

Bishop pulled away fast, baring his fangs at them, eyes coal black as he released an intimidating hiss. The humans screamed, running away in fright. Aidan hissed, but not at the humans. He hissed because he had lost Bishop's valuable attention, grabbing a fistful of his creator's shirt and jerking him back, their lips locking once more.

Bishop moaned upon impact of the kiss Aidan had forced him to return to, his pale hand sliding up his fledgling's shirt do that he could feel the rippled torso beneath the nuisance clothing. Aidan whimpered, needing him so much right now. Maybe Bishop fucking him would keep his mind off the girl...yes, it would help. There was no doubt.

Bishop bit playfully into Aidan's bottom lip, blood beginning to spill from the small wound. Bishop napped at it like a cat, grinning darkly at the whimper Aidan had given him in response. Having tasted blood, he suddenly wanted more. Needed more.

Aidan's blood tasted of sweet honey; rich and thick.

He moved his lips to the beautiful, pale neck and kissed there. He could feel Aidan's hands tangling into his hair. He smirked, trailing his tongue up his neck to moisten the skin before sinking his fangs within.

Aidan was taken over by the overwhelming feeling of bliss as Bishop drank from him. It made him feel more alive than ever, a deep moan escaping his throat. He turned his head slightly so he could kiss the side of Bishop's head, his lips pressing into his ginger hair. Bishop jerked away though when the door to the funeral parlor swung open, revealing a displeasured Marcus. Marcus never liked when he wasn't a part of their feeding...pr anything, for that matter.

Bishop smirked, cleaning his bloody lips before standing to his feet and helping Aidan up. Aidan really couldn't argue, because his position had been uncomfortable, but seeing Marcus completely ruined the mood he was having with Bishop. His creator though, took his arm roughly and led him into the funeral parlor.

Aidan understood.

Marcus had been ignored and now Bishop was going to take him to the back.

There, his creator would have his way with him.

And the fledgling would not protest it one bit.

_reviews are appreciated._

_I am thinking about writing more Aidan x Bishop pieces; some simple like this, and some longer and more detailed. This was really just a test with this couple._


End file.
